


Second Chances

by KailyndriaRachelKatz



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abuse, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, DO NOT COPY OR MOVE MY WORK TO ANOTHER SITE, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Explicit Language, F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Minor Character Death, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:07:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25882567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KailyndriaRachelKatz/pseuds/KailyndriaRachelKatz
Summary: Bobby never really had a fighting chance in this world. His father was an alcoholic, abusive alpha who tortured his omega wife and alpha son.All of that changed one late afternoon, shortly after he arrived home from school.Here's to unexpected second chances......
Relationships: Bobby Singer/Karen Singer, Deanna Campbell/Samuel Campbell, Ellen Harvelle/Bobby Singer, John Winchester/Mary Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Second Chances

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings,
> 
> I know I owe ya all a few more chapters in Growing Up Singer but I had seven other story plots floating around in my head. Five became full fledged stories (Some Like it Hot is out and a Walker RPF). Three more are also complete but need editing---one was up but was taken down due to lack of interest and a series of private DM nasty grams. Didn't realize you all hated Sarah Blake's character so much.
> 
> So, here it is.....another alt universe in the SPN world. 
> 
> As per usual, all bumps, misguided thoughts and fuck ups are mine. I don't use betas but probably should. Sorry folks......lone wolf type here.......
> 
> Remember to spread kindness into the universe along with sunshine kisses and a shit ton of glitter......kinda hard not to laugh when your covered in twinkling little dots of reflective material......LOL
> 
> Happy Reading!!
> 
> KRK
> 
> +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

_ Second Chances _

_ Chapter One _

__

_The Ways of the Father_

_or_

_The Past_

Bobby Singer grew up in the harsh reality that not all people are kind or filled with good intentions. Instead he was raised by an angry alpha father and a terrified omega mother. For years he watched as his father would beat his mother for the stupidest reasons. He realized he hated his sire by the time he was ten and found he had no problem killing the man by the time he turned twelve. His old man had the honor of being the first of many bodies rotting away in the back lot of the salvage yard.

He remembers the moment it happened as clear as day. His father had been on another drunken tear, this time over what his mother had planned to make for dinner that night--meatloaf, boiled potatoes and carrots. His father had wanted mashed potatoes, gravy and green beans. They were out of milk again because his poor mother hadn't been able to go grocery shopping and his father refused to let Bobby go to the corner store to get anything for his mother. Her face hadn't healed enough to be seen in public after his old man's last temper tantrum and his father said shopping was 'women and omega work' which prevented Bobby from helping out.

So to prove that he was the big, strong alpha that was to be obeyed, his old man took his mother out back and beat her within an inch of her life. Bobby had felt helpless to stop him. He was terrified of his old man but fiercely protective of his mother. She always told him that a real alpha protects his family--his pack. He really hadn't had any other choice other then the one he chose.

Bobby went back inside, grabbed the sawed off shotgun they keep around to discourage thieves from roaming the yard, and shot his father point blank in the back of his head. The man was dead before he hit the ground. Then he helped his mother inside, called the local sheriff and prayed he wasn't in too much trouble.

Turns out the sheriff wasn't a fan of his father but _was_ an old friend of his mother. The man helped Bobby dig that first grave in the back lot before they dumped his old man into it and salted the body. For good measure the sheriff spit on his father's corpse before the two of them torched the what was left of his father. Then they both watched his alpha burn down to the bones before they filled in the grave together. Afterward he took Bobby aside and told him how proud he was of him for going against his abusive alpha to save his omega mother.

Luck it would seem had been shining down upon the Singers that day--unless of course you had been his father. It seems the old man had been in a tizzy because someone had stolen his old beater truck out of the yard without his old man realizing it. Once he discovered the theft, he had become enraged and once his old man was that worked up, there was no appeasing him. Bobby's mother was just a convenient outlet for his rage.

Bobby had been walking home from school with some friends when he had seen the old rust bucket high tailing it down the street towards the highway. He and his friends assumed that his old man was leaving to go on a bender a few towns over. It was actually a relief on the small family when his father wasn't home. After all, his old man's reputation for cheating and drinking was well known around town. His poor momma was always a focal point of the town's busiest gossips....too bad the old busy bodies never bothered to check up on the family. Maybe if someone had then his mother could have gotten away from her abusive husband before it came down to this.

Several witnesses had seen the old F-150 with the salvage yard logo on it heading out of town. The sheriff's report stated that Bobby had come home to find his mother unconscious and bleeding in the yard and had called 911. The hospital records confirmed the extent of the injuries and that they had been recently acquired but also made note of several older injuries, which led them to examine Bobby as well. The doctors were appalled once they realized that the young alpha had also suffered beatings at his father's hand. All of this was documented to be used against his father when he returned to their hometown. The courts issued a warrant for his father's arrest for abusing an omega and child abuse. They never found his old man but they did find his truck abandoned on the side of the road two states over. 

Three years later Sheriff Samuel Campbell --a widower-- would marry his mother after the courts declared his missing father as an "abandoning alpha" and an "abuser" which granted all his father's holding, bank accounts and property to his mother. That same court also deemed his mother's marriage dissolved due to abusive behavior towards an omega. It was a well known secret that the alpha had been courting his mother for the past two years. Not one person in their sleepy little town had been surprised by what happened next. Bobby's momma remarried a week after the courts decision and lived a good life with her new doting husband and two step-daughters. The entire town celebrated with the happy couple. The town's busy bodies were delighted to see Samuel happy again after he had lost his first wife to cancer when his girls were so young. Everyone said Deanna would be a good, loving step mother to his daughters. They also commented on how Bobby gained a father figure he could look up to and desperately needed, as well as the love and affection of his two younger step-sisters (one a beta and the other an omega).

Everyone in town assumed his father ran for his life after he nearly killed his mate and the arrest warrants had been issued. The name Steven Singer was always spoken with a sneer and disgust. Bobby was so glad that he hadn't been given his father's full name at birth. At least he could pretend the "S" for his middle name stood for Sam, Saul, or some other 's' name. When he turned twenty-one, he legally changed his name to Robert Samuel Singer just to spite the old bastard and renamed " _SS Salvage_ " to " _Singer's Salvage Yard_ ".

It was after he properly inherited the business that made his intentions to mate his step-sister, Karen, known to their parents. He admitted to Samuel that he'd been half in love with the his omega step-sister since before he left for college but wanted to be able to provide her with a secure future before asking permission to court her proper. Samuel had begrudgingly given his blessing after some careful thought and consideration. He realized the pair had been raised as siblings but they were not biologically related. While siblings do occasionally mate, it's still frowned upon in some of the less free thinking southern states and amongst traditionalist. In their case, most of the town saw the young couple as true mates and had no issues with them being raised in the same home. Bobby married his sweetheart after two years of proper courting. He brought his new bride home to the newly rebuilt house, out at the salvage yard, to start their life together......he just never imagined it turn out the way it did.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

_ Chapter Two _

__

_Hello Little One_

April 18th, 1984

It'd been a hell of a year for them. Everything had been just peaches between him and Karen until she found out her estranged, younger sister had had a pup. Then all hell broke loose in their perfect little world. Bobby had made it very clear from the beginning of their courtship that he wasn't too keen on having pups but Karen was one hell of a stubborn omega. She usually was able to get what she wanted but not this.....not after what he went through as a young child. His step-sisters never knew the entire extent of what his life had been like before his momma married their father. But Samuel did, he'd been there at his mother's side during her long, slow recovery and had helped him to heal as best as he could. His one fear was that he would become the same type of alpha his father had been and hurt the ones he was suppose to protect. He couldn't do that to his gentle wife.

Unfortunately, life appeared to have other plans for them. Mary and Karen had been thick as thieves growing up but Mary's mating to a former Marine suffering from PTSD after coming home from the war had forcefully separated the sisters. Samuel had hated Mary's alpha. Shit, he refused to allow the man anywhere near his precious baby girl but that didn't stop the strong willed beta from getting what she wanted. Mary had taken off with her alpha and never looked back. She broke off all contact from her family, never calling or sending a letter to her whereabouts. Fuck, they hadn't even known she had a pup until a common acquaintance had been passing through and mentioned it to Karen during a visit back home. His beautiful omega had cried for nearly a week straight because her beloved sister hadn't even sent her a note or picture of the baby. That, of course, had his omega wanting a child to call her own and Bobby flatly refusing to give in to the temptation of becoming his sire. The strain had been horrible but he held his ground. She knew it going in to their marriage because he had made his feelings about fatherhood perfectly clear.

It's why he finds it rather strange that they find themselves sitting in the county social services office talking to a rather frazzled looking beta woman. His wife was listening intently to the woman as she apologizes for dumping this on their laps but that nobody else in their family had wanted to take the small pup in and give him a home. Bobby is only half focused on what the beta is going on about. They ain't taking the kid either. Karen knows how he feels on the subject. He will dissolve their marriage before bring a pup into it. That argument had sent his wife running home to her poppa. That had not gone over well but Samuel had gently reminded his daughter that Bobby had stipulated it in the beginning of their courtship. The old man knew it, she knew it. Bobby hadn't tried to hide his feelings on the matter. Karen was back in their home by the end of the month but things have been strained ever since.

It seems that the poor brat's folks had both died in some sort of accident. Bobby thinks he hears the woman say something about a fire but he isn't really paying attention. He's just humoring the poor woman until he can drag his wife out of there.

Mrs. Beale (Bale, Belton??) says that they are the boy's last hope. No one wants the little tyke. She goes on about how he's such a darling little baby and that everyone is just in love with him. _Then why haven't any of them taken the kid in yet....why ya trying to con us into raising someone else's offspring?_ Bobby walks over to the bassinet and looks at the kid in question. He hates to admit it but the little guy is really adorable looking. He's got curly, chestnut hair and titled eyes.

It's when he sees the tuffs on the tip of his secondary designation ears upon his head that he realizes what part of the problem is with the kid. The boy's a feline. Those little cat-like ears with the soft tuffs on the end give it away. Lupine children don't have tuffs on their secondary ears. It always amazes him how children are born with their secondary gender out there for all the world to see. Pups or cubs are unable to retract their ears until they reach a certain age, usually close to puberty or shortly there after. Most of their society consists of lupine or wolf with only about thirty percent being feline. To many old prejudices still exist between feline and lupine, it's gotten better over the years but the further south you go the worse the divide is between the two.

Bobby doesn't know what possesses him to pick up the little boy but he just can't seem to stop himself from doing it. He usually shies away from touching or holding other peoples children but there is something about the little boy that pulls at his old, battered heart. The cub is just about a year old and able to support himself within the alpha's arms. He hears Mrs. Beale (Bale....whatever) say the cub's name is Sam something or other but he's not really listening to her. His focus is on the adorable little cub within his arms. Sam is looking at him with his big sunflower hazel eyes. Those multicolored orbs are pulling him in. He can't help but smile at the boy. His efforts earn him a full wattage, dimpled smile from the tyke. Next thing he knows, Sammy then puts his hand on top of his beard but doesn't pull like he expects the toddler to do. Instead the cub dips his head down and cuddles up under his chin before starting to purr. The hand on his beard moves down to clutch the collar of his old t-shirt. The cub is nuzzling against his chest and purring up a storm. That's when Bobby knows he might of won the battle with his wife but this little cub has made him lose the war.

It only takes one good sniff to confirm what he suspected. The boy isn't just a male feline.....he's an _omega_ male feline. Nobody ever willing takes in male omegas. They need to much specialized care; all omegas do. Omega's need a real home where they feel loved and secure. The laws are very strict about what is and isn't proper care for young omegas. But he could care less, he was raised by an omega momma, he knows exactly what _not_ to do. They can make this work.

"So, what do I gotta do in order to take my son home?" he has no idea why he said it but he did. The words are out there now and there's no taking them back....even if he wanted to do so. The look of pure love on his wife's face is all the confirmation he needs to know that he made the correct decision. The tears glistening in her beautiful blue eyes tells him how much this child already means to her and that she desperately needed a baby to call her own. Bobby knows now how wrong it had been to deny his omega the chance to have their own pack full of pups.

Karen gets up and he can tell she's dying to hold their new child, so he reluctantly hands the cub over. Little Sam gives out a slight keen of distress (which any alpha will tell you just makes them want to protect the injured omega) at being dislodged but quickly settles against her chest, head once again tucked under a chin with his little hand settling on her necklace. He watches in amazement when Karen starts kissing the soft curls, little tuffed ears and cooing to him. Within moments the little cub is fast asleep in his wife's arms and his omega is beaming with love over holding her new son against her heart.

Mrs. Beale's relief is visible as she thanks him for accepting responsibility for raising another couple's omega child. It isn't until later that Bobby realizes that the boy is none other then Samuel Jonathan Winchester---Mary's son. The boy is actually his nephew and it pisses him off when he realizes that nobody else had taken him in to raise. That means John's vast family had denied the child a secure home simply because he was an omega. Bobby knows the type and it torques him off to no end how fucken selfish people can be. It ain't the cubs fault that he was born a feline or an omega. Bobby will make sure his boy gets any and everything he can afford to give him.

The first thing he' s gonna give his new son is a proper name. Karen agrees with him since it will make things easier as their son grows if he's a Singer or Campbell. They spend hours going back and forth on what to call their new son. Karen likes Samuel Steven Singer but Bobby balks at the idea of using the name Steven. His wife doesn't know how much he hates the name, she only thought it sounded nice and flowed well together. Bobby argues for something more manly like Scott, Dean or James. In the end they settled on Samuel Jamison Singer. Mrs. Beale expedites the paperwork and before the little guys first birthday officially arrives, they are able to introduce their new son to their friends and family as a Singer.

Karen opts not to make a big deal out of the fact that Sammy is Mary's son but her father knows. He might have been upset with his youngest daughter but he refuses to hold it against his small omega grandson. Samuel explains that they had not been contacted or informed about young Sam or the fire that cost him his parents. It was something the old alpha would look into later. Right now, his only concern is directed at Bobby but he assures his step-father that Sammy is _his omega boy!!_ The topic never comes up again. Sammy Singer has two loving parents, one set of grandparents and a place to call home. Everything is perfect until his third birthday when a demon posses his pregnant omega mother and forces his father to kill her. That was the night the Singer family unwillingly entered into the family business.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

_ Chapter Three _

__

_The Family Business_

Bobby was aware of the existence of the supernatural world. Samuel had taught him everything he knew about hunting after he helped him bury his abusive father in the back lot when he was a youngster. He just never expected it to come calling at his door or that it would cost him the life of his beloved omega and unborn child.

He was well aware that Samuel went on 'jobs' or hunts every so often. Samuel was considered to be an expert in the field and his advice was often sought by other hunters. As Bobby grew up, he became very good at researching Samuel's vast library and over time his advice was also sought after when hunters encountered something unusual. Everyone has a story as to how and why they got into the business. In his case, he had been raised in it after his father's well deserved death. Samuel made sure that Bobby was able to protect his mate, property, hearth and home from what was out there. Its funny, poetic irony if you will that they live in a world that was once made up of 'human beings' but had evolved into a society of shifters. It makes sense that not everything or everyone turned out alright after the 'great change' happened over four hundred years ago.

Supernatural hunters was still seen as a rouge profession but no more then a bounty hunter or bail bondsman. Society has accepted that there are things out there that need to be contained or killed because they are a danger to their way of life. Bobby just never expected to be completely dragged into that world or that he would be a widower with a small cub to protect because of something that went bump in the night.

Most hunters still operate on the outskirts of acceptable society. They wander the country looking for jobs; scamming, hustling and lying their way from place to place. They are the modern day nomads of their world. There are several places where hunters (legal or not) can check in, seek medical attention, trade or purchase supplies, and find safe haven from prosecution. The government recognizes the need for hunters and they often give them a wide berth but those who want to can apply for a license, which allows for them to get a real paycheck and a rule book to follow. But as with any endeavor that exists, there are still those who stay just outside the official lines. Karen's death forced Bobby to officially join the ranks of the hunting community. That low level demon has no idea of the repercussions his possession of Karen will cause or what he introduced into the supernatural world when he pissed off Bobby Singer. Hell hath no fury like a torqued off Singer---just ask Steven.

An investigation into her death, cleared Bobby of all official charges. Hunters had shown up, as per Samuel's request, and had discovered that Karen had been possessed but not why. Bobby didn't care about why, he had failed to protect his mate and unborn child, thus proving to himself that he was his father's son. Once the hunters had provided the police with proof, they let Bobby go. He was allowed to keep his son once he was proven innocent. The coroner had produced further evidence that Karen had been possessed by an 'demon' and that Bobby had been forced to kill her in order to protect his young omega son. Samuel had been devastated to lose his last living daughter, but he realized that he never taught Bobby about demons. So in the end he too forgave Bobby for what he had been forced to do in order to protect Sammy.

It was after Karen's death that he met Ellen Harvelle. She ran the Roadhouse Bar & Grill just outside of town. Her husband, Bill, had been a hunter and together they ran the bar. Bill had been killed shortly before the birth of his daughter Jo, while on a hunt with some lone wolf renegade hunter. Now Ellen runs the bar by herself while trying to raise her two year old alpha daughter. Bobby had been out helping Rufus on a hunt for the past week when he stopped into the bar for a quick bite to eat before he took Sammy home.

The little guy had spent the week visiting with his grandparents. He didn't want to impose on their kindness any longer so he grabbed his boy and left. They were still a good twenty minutes or so from the house when Sammy started to softly whine from hunger. His little guy hadn't been saying to much since his momma's death. Bobby was worried for his son. The demon inside of Karen had been making his boy sick by slowly poisoning him. Bobby barely managed to save Sammy from dying at his mother's possessed hands. The only blessing was his son thinks his momma got sick like him but that she had died from the ailment. He planned on keeping it that way unless he absolutely needed to tell him.

The sign for the Roadhouse caught his eye just has Sammy's sad little noises started from the back seat of the old Chevelle. He has visited the bar a dozen or so times over the years for a few drinks or a good home style meal. Occasionally, he would eat there with Samuel and his mother when they wanted to eat out and relax. He particularly liked the meatloaf which was ironic since that was the meal that lead to his father's death by shotgun blast. For some reason it has always been a favorite of his and the cook at the Roadhouse made a most excellent one. So, he decided to pull in to get something for Sammy to eat. The little cub could use a nice warm meal and Bobby found himself craving meatloaf with gravy.

It turned out to be fate that made him stop that night. Six months after he was forced to kill his beloved Karen, Bobby finally, formally met Ellen. She had seen him enter the dinning area with his small son in his arms and made it a point to go over and introduce herself. She had been hearing a lot about Bobby Singer within the hunter community and knew he lived nearby. The man was looking over the menu with his son sitting on his lap. The little one was adorable with his long wavy hair. It took the beta a few minutes to realize that the boy had tuffs on his secondary gender ears on top of his head. The little one was a feline and as cute as a button.

It was Ellen's complement on how beautiful his feline son was that won over Bobby's broken heart instantly. Unlike most people, Ellen accepted everyone as long as they behaved themselves within her establishment. That night the two widowers struck up a friendship that later led to a second marriage to each other and the combining of their two families less then two years after their first hello. Bobby often wonders if it still would have happened had he stopped some other night or if his beloved Karen had somehow pushed him into stopping that night because Sammy was hungry. Whatever the reason, he will be forever grateful.

Now here they are nearly four years later from their first hello and he's even more involved within the hunting community then he ever intended to be. He had taken on more of a researcher role and make shift chief of operations for the mid-western section of the country. He had dedicated phone lines to help both legitimate and nomad hunters who needed to get out of a tight spot, whether it be a cranky lawman or more information on a hunt. The last few years had seen many changes for the cranky old hunter. Ellen and Jo had moved out of the upstairs apartment at the Roadhouse and into his home. He had suggested renovating the upstairs into small studio style apartments or single rooms and Ellen had agreed. Ash still lived in his set of rooms downstairs, in the back of the bar and she leased out several of the new units to hunters who wanted a more permanent place to call home. A retired hunter named Tony kept an eye on the place and doubled has the apartment's on site manager.

One of the best parts of his life now was coming home to find his two children nesting together in the back den watching television. It never ceased to amaze him how fast Jo had become attached to Sammy. The little alpha wolf loved her older 'brother' and had quickly become fiercely protective of him. The two were only a few months apart and were currently enrolled in first grade together. Because Sam is an omega, he had been allowed to stay home an extra year so that he could be in the same grade as his step sister. Sometimes being an omega had it's advantages.

The first thing he did each day when he got home was to check on the kids. As usual his children were shifted into their furry selves. Jo's grey and gold wolf was snuggled behind Sammy's reddish brown lynx. They appeared to be watching Scooby Doo. He took a moment to take in the beautiful sight before his eyes. That is until he heard Jo growling at him. The little wolf was still mad at him for being punished for getting into a fight at school last week. Bobby knows she was just defending her big brother from a bully but she went to far when she broke the third graders nose. While he and El had been rather proud of their girl, the school principle had frowned upon the behavior until Ellen got in her face about why a third grade alpha was terrorizing her omega son by pulling on his sensitive secondary ears. That had shut the over pompous woman up real fast. Nobody wants to be accused of injuring or abusing an omega...especially a feline male omega.

"That's enough out of you little girl.....what kind of alpha would I be if I encouraged you to beat up the upper classmen. Besides, you spent your entire punishment helping your momma at the bar. Hardly seems like an ordeal at all if you ask me." Bobby had walked around the couch as he was reprimanding his wayward daughter for her behavior so that he could check on Sammy. His little omega still tended to keep quiet, rarely speaking to anybody, but he offended purred when he was happy.

Bobby sat on the coffee table and reached out a hand to stroke along his son's back. "Hey there son." Bobby loved it when Sammy leaned into his hand and purred softly. After a brief pat, Bobby took a moment to scratch behind Jo's ears. It seemed to appease his feisty daughter. "I'm gonna see what your momma's up to in the kitchen. Dinner should be ready soon, then bath time for both of ya." That announcement was greeted by a 'pst' from Sam and another growl from Jo which only made him grin.

"Well, iffin ya don't want your fur to get wet, then I suggest ya both change back before dinner." and with that he left the room to find his wife.

Ellen was right where he thought she might be, in the kitchen taking a roasted chicken out of the oven. They ate a lot of chicken, pork and seafood in their house because Sam wasn't too fond of red meat. Most omegas weren't but his boy did like the occasional hamburger, stew, chili, meatloaf and meatballs. On the days he grilled steaks for the family he always made a piece of chicken for his omega son. Its just how it was when you had an omega in the family.

"Hey gorgeous...." he bends down to kiss the offered cheek "need help with anything?" Most alpha's refuse to help in the kitchen unless they chose to become a chef, but Bobby wasn't like most alphas. He had always helped his momma cook the meals while he was growing up. Many of his favorite memories revolve around helping his mother, Karen and now Ellen within the kitchen.

"No baby, everything's just about ready. Why don't you go wash up before we all sit down. I just gotta go get the kids...."

"Yeah, just saw the two of them nesting on Sammy's quilt in the back den. I'll holler at them to get shifted and wash up. Be back in ten." Then he lightly smacked his beta's ass and headed back to get his kids ready for dinner. Ellen's squeal of laughter followed him down the hall. _God he loved that woman!_

Life sure as shit hadn't turned out the way he planned but he wasn't gonna complain none either. At some point he had been given a second chance and it seems he got way more then he had ever hoped for.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

the end?

I originally planned on making this much longer buttttttt.....I still have a few chapters left to write for Growing Up Singer. Then I got hit with several other story ideas and needed to clear them out of my head before I could focus on the Singer boys verse.

There was so much more I could have said in this tale of the tail but then I realized that not every story needs to include every character. So, on that note, I'm going to leave this alone as is.......I had seriously considered continuing but realized that the above point was a natural ending. Perhaps I'll revisit this some other day.

Thank you for reading!!

KRK


End file.
